Recherche marketing
[table des matières ] Introduction à la recherche marketing thumb|leftLa recherche marketing permet de prendre des décisions en collectant et analysant les informations concernant le marché visé ou desservi. « Elle comprend le diagnostic des besoins d’informations et la sélection des variables pertinentes à propos desquelles des informations valides et fiables doivent être collectées, enregistrées et analysées1» (Zaltman et Burger, 1975). Cette recherche peut se concentrer sur les perceptions, les intentions et les attitudes des consommateurs vis-à-vis de certains produits ou services, à différentes phases du processus d’achat. Elle peut aussi se tourner vers la compréhension d’autres facteurs d’influences du marché tels que la législation et la régulation du secteur d’activité. Par extension elle peut se centraliser sur ses compétiteurs immédiats et analyser leur offre par rapport au marché, par exemple. Il existe plusieurs méthodologies avec leurs étapes respectives. Nous en retenons, dans notre démarche celle avec les phases suivantes : « définir le contexte d’affaires ; identifier le problème de recherche ; formuler des objectifs et hypothèses ; conduire une investigation préliminaire ; développer un plan de recherche ; collecter et analyser les données et préparer le rapport2». Mais plus particulièrement, nous allons développer les points ci-dessous relatifs à ces différentes étapes : la formulation du problème de recherche ; la recherche des données secondaires ; la recherche qualitative ; l’enquête, l'observation et l'expérimentation ; la construction de l'instrument de mesure et les échelles de mesure. La formulation du problème de recherche La définition des informations à recueillir est de loin la plus importante étape du processus de recherche, « Un problème bien formulé est à moitié résolu». C’est une étape qui fait appel à la réflexion, aux connaissances et à la créativité du chercheur car les méthodes existantes sont relativement bien définies3. Sans une formulation adéquation du problème de recherche, le projet de recherche en marketing peut s’avérer inutile et coûteux Le problème de marketing vs. Le problème de recherche Tout d’abord il nous semble indispensable de faire la distinction entre le problème de marketing et le problème de recherche. Un problème de marketing, appelé également problème de l’étude est tourné vers l’ACTION. En d’autres termes, ils se rapportent aux décisions stratégiques qu’un responsable marketing dans une entreprise devrait prendre. Un problème de recherche est plutôt orienté vers l’INFORMATION. En d’autres termes, il s’agit des informations à recueillir sur terrain afin de résoudre le problème de marketing. Donc, et selon un processus bien défini le problème marketing est transformé en un problème de recherche. Pour bien assimiler cette différence, nous présentons dans le tableau ci-dessous quelques exemples de problèmes de marketing et les problèmes de recherches qui leur correspondent4 : Le diagnostic de l’étude Le processus qui conduit à transformer le problème managérial (problème de marketing) en problème recherche est appelé « diagnostic de l’étude »5 left Etape 1 : l’exposé du problème managérial : ''' L’idée ici est de comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de l’étude demandée à travers un audit. '''L’audit du problème est réalisé par le chargé d’études à travers des échanges avec les responsables marketing de l’entreprise Etape 2 : l’examen du problème : ' Dans cette étape, le chercheur conduit une recherche exploratoire afin de se familiariser davantage avec le contexte, le vocabulaire, les lois, etc. du sujet d’étude '''Etape 3 : Fixation des objectifs et des questions d’étude : ' Il s’agit de l’ultime étape du processus, dans laquelle le chercheur organise les informations à recueillir en objectifs et en questions de recherche pour faciliter la collecte et l’analyse des données par la suite. '''Les approches usuelles pour formuler le problème de recherche Plusieurs approches peuvent être adaptées par le chercheur afin de formuler le problème de recherche. Parmi elles : Les discussions avec les décideurs : le chercheur est inviter à connaître et à exploiter au maximum toutes les informations communiquées par les décideurs de l’entreprise (responsables marketing ou autres) qui en savent le plus sur le problème managérial. Il serait également intéressant de les faire participer dans le projet de recherche pour les aider à mieux cerner le problème managérial et à mieux exploiter les résultats pour une prise de décision ultérieure. Les rencontres avec des personnes ressources ''': il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à faire appel aux personnes expérimentées dans le domaine de recherche dont il est question. Ces rencontres permettent au chercheur de mieux comprendre le problème. A titre d’exemple, le chargé d’études peut contacter les vendeurs pour toute information relative aux clients (évaluation des produits, satisfaction, réclamations, nouveaux besoins à satisfaire, prévisions des ventes, etc.). '''Les entrevues avec des acheteurs : parfois, il s’avère utile de rencontre un nombre restreint de consommateurs pour formuler son problème de recherche, puisqu’ils sont les premiers concernés par le problème de marketing. Le chercheur peut réaliser une entrevue de groupe pour apporter plus d’éclairage sur le problème de recherche. L’étude de cas extrêmes : dans certaines situations, l’opposition des cas extrêmes pour mettre en évidence les différences et pour mieux cerner le problème de recherche s’avère très utile. Par exemple, dans une étude qui vise à identifier les sources d’amélioration de ‘efficacité de la force de vente, on pourrait observer le comportement des vendeurs performants et celui des non performants afin d’émettre des hypothèses justifiant cet écart. La recherche documentaire: les résultats issus d'informations déjà publiées peuvent aider le chercheur à formuler son problème de recherche. Ces sources d'informationsdéjà publiées peuvent être des rapports de recherche, des rapports internes, des documents vidéos, des articles, des volumes spécialisés, des rapports d'organismees privés ou publics, des recueils de statistiques,etc6. Cependant, il faut être vigilent quant au traitement de ces informations car elles ne se rapportent pas toujours au problème de l'étude. La structuration du problème de recherche par la modélisation Les modèles de marketing: Dans certaines situations, le problème de recherche peut être structuré à l’aide d’une représentation graphique simplifiée appelée « modèle ». Il permet de poser des questions qui orienteront la collecte des données. En d’autres termes, il fournit une structure au problème pour aider le cherche à mieux assimiler le problème de recherche. Nous présenterons quelques exemples de modèles de marketing permettant de structurer certains problèmes de recherche. '''Le modèle multi-attributs : '''il combine « les croyances sur diffférents attributs déterminants pour obtenir un jugement global qu’il sera possible de comparer entre produits proposés au consommateur. L’évaluation de chacun des attributs est faite en fonction des attentes d’utilisation ou de consommation''»7. ''En d’autres termes, il permet d’expliquer le processus par lequel un consommateur évalue une marque en se basant sur un ensemble d’attributs. C’est un modèle qui permet de répondre aux questions de recherche suivantes : à'Quelles sont les attributs déterminants pour cette catégorie de produit ? à'Quelle importance les consommateurs accordent-ils à ces attributs ?' à'Quelles sont les marques qui se positionnent le mieux quant aux attributs les plus importants ?' '''Le modèle de la hiérarchie des effets' 9 : Il représente l’ensemble des étapes franchies par le consommateur depuis l’ignorance de l’existence de la marque jusqu’à la conclusion d’achat. Ce modèle peut être utilisé si le chargé d’études cherche à comprendre les raisons derrières les ventes faibles d’une marque récemment introduite sur le marché. Il permet de répondre aux questions de recherche suivantes : à '''Les consommateurs savent-ils qu'une nouvelle marque a été introduite sur le marché? à Ont-ils vu ou entendu la publicité pour cette nouvelle marque? à La marque est-elle bien distribuée dans les magasins? à Les consommateurs aiment-ils la marque? à La préfèrent-ils aux autres marques? à Ont-ils l'intention de l'essayer? à Ont-ils l'intention de l'acheter? L'utilisation des modèles de marketing: Il existe trois façons d’utiliser les modèles de marketing dans un projet de recherche : Construction de son propre modèle : le chercheur peut créer son propre modèle si aucun modèle existant ne lui permet de comprendre le problème de recherche. Cette approche est difficile car elle nécessite un grand niveau de connaissance de la part du cherche ainsi que des habiletés particulières comme l’organisation, l’esprit de synthèse et la créativité. Utilisation d’un modèle existant : cette approche permet au chercheur d’économiser du temps et d’avoir accès aux études ayant déjà été réalisées pour juger de la valeur du modèle sélectionné Adaptation d’un modèle existant au contexte de la recherche : le chercheur peut n’utilise qu’une partie du modèle comme il peut rajouter ou supprimer certaines de ses composantes en fonction de ses besoins et de la nature du problème étudié Les erreurs à éviter: § Il est important de garder à l’esprit qu’un modèle ne reflète pas toute la réalité. Il s’agit plutôt d’ne représentation synthétique et simplifiée d’une réalité qui est beaucoup plus complexe § Le problème ne doit pas être adapté au modèle, mais plutôt l’inverse § Un modèle est contraignant : il ne faut pas que le chercheur se limite aux aspects dont tient compte le modèle, il faut aller au-delà de cette représentation La collecte des données secondaires 'Définition et sources :' Informations qui existent au moment où l’entreprise entame ses recherches. On distingue les données secondaires internes (internal secondary data) des données secondaires externes (external secondary data). Les premières sont disponibles au sein de l’entreprise tels que les rapports d’activité, les études de marché passées, les dossiers d’archive, les piges de la concurrence, les informations stockées dans la base de données clientèle… Elles supposent un archivage rigoureux et une accessibilité aisée pour être rassemblées et mises à profit. Les secondes peuvent être obtenues gratuitement ou au prix d’un droit d’accès auprès de centres d’information généralistes ou spécialisés tels que l’INSEE, l’IREP, l’ADETEM, le CREDOC, les centres de recherche, les banques, les chambres de commerce, les fédérations professionnelles…1 Avantages: L'utilisation de ces données constitue2: *un gain en temps et en coût *une assurance de qualité lorsqu'elles proviennent de sources sûres : échantillonnage représentatif, échantillons nationaux ou études sur un large territoire, échantillons de grande taille, procédures rigoureuses de recueil et d'analyse *une opportunité pour mener des comparaisons longitudinales (résultats de 1990 vs. résultats actuels) ou géographiques (local/national ; national/international). Inconvénients : ''' Cependant, elles impliquent certains risques3 : *un temps important pour se familiariser avec les données : quelle est la population ? Quelles sont les variables ? À quoi correspondent les différents codages ? etc. *une difficulté à intégrer la complexité des études réalisées : nombre de variables, mesures et tests statistiques appliqués, etc. *une difficulté à contrôler la qualité des données disponibles et leur adéquation avec l'utilisation que l'on veut en faire : la population est-elle similaire ? Les questions comparables ? etc. *l'absence de certaines questions, variables ou dimensions nécessaires à votre propre étude *le risque d'accumuler des données sans sélectionner ce qui est pertinent et informatif pour votre propre étude. Les différentes méthodes de collectes de données primaires '''Groupes de discussion Les groupes de discussion (focus groupes) mettent en relation des individus dans le but de réagir sur différents sujets. L'avantage des groupes de discussion en ligne est que les répondants peuvent être répartis dans le monde et réagir en temps réel. A travers un article scientifique en lien avec le thème des focus groupes, nous pouvons avoir un aperçu des avantages de cet outil ainsi que du modus operandi : comment procéder à l’échantillonnage et à la création d'un groupe, les étapes de fonctionnement, le suivi, l’analyse et le rapport 23. Entrevues personnelles Divers outils en ligne permettent d'organiser des entrevues personnelles, tels le clavardage ou les vidéoconférences. Observation/Ethnographie en ligne L'ethnologie est l'étude descriptive et analytique, sur le terrain, des mœurs et des coutumes de populations déterminées. Elle demande au chercheur de s'immerger dans un environnement particulier et de collecter des données qui ne peuvent être perçues dans le cadre d'une entrevue. Le résultat est dépendant de l'interprétation du l'observateur. Le but de cette méthode est de comprendre le consommateur selon un contexte particulier. Une technique dérivée de l'ethnologie, est la netnographie. C'est une méthode qui s'appuie sur des productions littéraires des membres d'une communauté Internet (Forums, Newsgroups, chats, listes de diffusion). Les données recueillies à partir de cette méthode sont systématiquement analysées comme si le chercheur n'avait aucun apriori sur le sujet de recherche. C'est une méthode inductive dont son principe se présente de la manière suivante : Observation -> Constat -> Principe énoncé. Un article scientifique du Journal Décisions Marketing nous fournit plus d'informations sur cette nouvelle méthode qualitative, exploitant le canal Internet. Communautés de recherche en ligne Un blog peut être utilisé comme communauté dans le but de collecter des données qualitatives, en provoquant des réactions concernant un problème de recherche en particulier. Voici un exemple de blog dans le domaine de la recherche marketing 25. Études test Le test fonctionnel est une étape vitale dans le développement de sites web et applications en ligne, ceci dans le but de connaître les besoins des consommateurs. Un environnement de test constitue donc une solution idéale à explorer avant le lancement d'un produit en ligne. Optimisation de la conversion L'optimisation de la conversion par l'analytique Web est un outil essentiel du site web, qui permet d'analyser les facteurs susceptibles d'améliorer le tunnel de conversion des différents objectifs d'un site web. Un article scientifique sur l'évolution de l'analytique Web, nous informe que depuis l’avènement du Web 2.0, l’e-Marketing a connu une véritable évolution qui se concrétise aujourd’hui par l’émergence d’une activité devenue indispensable pour la promotion de l’information sur Internet. En effet, cette démarche permet d'étudier le comportement des internautes, de piloter les actions de promotions e-Marketing et d'améliorer les performances des sites Web 17. Les sondages en lignes Les sondages en ligne sont un moyen simple et efficace de collecter rapidement (collecte immédiate) des données qualitatives et des données quantitatives, et ce, à moindre coût. Alors que certaines plateformes telles que Survey Monkey et Gizmo offrent la possibilité d’héberger des sondages en ligne moyennant quelques dollars, Google pour ne nommer que lui, est une alternative tout à fait gratuite. Contrairement à plusieurs méthodes de collecte de données, le web n’est pas contraint par les barrières géographiques. Par conséquent, cela augmente le potentiel de répondants et maximise la taille des échantillons. De plus, un article publié par le site statosphère.fr, nous présente 10 recommandations à suivre pour réussir un sondage 21. La construction d’un sondage en ligne En somme, il y a plusieurs critères à respecter pour réaliser un sondage en ligne. La formulation des questions Les réponses aux questions peuvent prendre plusieurs formes, des questions fermées avec des échelles quantitatives: sémantiques, métriques, nominales, ordinales, d’intervalles, de rapport ou ratio; ou des échelles qualitatives: matrice, dichotomiques, des choix multiples, ou encore des questions à réponses brèves. Il y a aussi les questions ouvertes, ou aucun réponse précise est attendue et permettent aux participants de s'exprimer sur la question. Il est cependant impératif de porte une attention particulière sur la formulation de ladite question. L’interviewer doit faire très attention de ne pas teinter les résultats en inférant une réponse au détriment d’une autre (questions tendancieuses ou biaisées). En d’autres termes, il est primordial que la question soit objective. D’un autre point de vue, il est important d’éviter les doubles négations. Afin de s’assurer de la compréhension des questions par son auditoire, il est fortement suggéré de tester le questionnaire sur un certain nombre de personnes afin de s’assurer de la compréhension des questions par l’auditoire. L’ordre des questions L’ordre des questions a effectivement un lien sur la pertinence des résultats recueillis et également sur le taux d’abandon du sondage. Les questions plus compliquées qui pourraient décourager le répondant devraient par conséquent se retrouver uniquement lorsque ce dernier est confortable avec ledit sondage. Les questions ouvertes sont un exemple de questions qui ont intérêt, la plupart du temps, de se retrouver à la fin du questionnaire. Selon un article scientifique publié par l'International Journal of Market Research, offrir une récompense directe ou sous forme de tirage parmi les répondants est un moyen qui permet notamment d’augmenter le taux de réponse et de mousser les résultats 23. Contributions : La recherche Marketing en Chiffre (données) 1 GreenBook Research Industry Trends Report 2011 (Mélissa Lemaire, Données) Ce document rassemble les tendances de la recherche marketing por 2011. 1.5 GreenBook Research Industry Trends Report 2012 (Manon Piché, Données) Ce document rassemble les tendances de la recherche marketing pour 2012. Ce sont les''' principales tendances en recherche marketing pour 2012.' '2 Monde : Le marketing interactif (Guy Bernard Bisseleu Fomo, Données)' Cet article présente des données statistique sur la recherche marketing et l'utilisation du web. '3 Buyers of Market Research Expect to Spend 3.1 Percent Less in 2012 (David Michaud, Données)' L’article dresse une estimation des dépenses en matière de “market research” de recherche marketing en fonction des différents secteurs dans l’industrie pour 2012. '4 La renaissance de la recherche marketing sur les attitudes (Gaelle Yamba Nguepnang, Article)' Cet article présente une recherche marketing sur les attitudes. '5 Does marketing research suffer from methods myopia? (Frédéric Fortin, Article)' Le constat fait dans cet article est que depuis les années 2000, la prédominance des recherches quantitatives et de la modélisation est en hausse constante, au dépit des autres types de recherche. '6 Marketing Segmentation Helps a Marketing Research Company in India Solve Many a Problem (Pierre-Eric Lebel, Autre source)' Cet article nous informe que procéder à une recherche marketing pour tout le marché n'est pas la méthode la plus optimale selon cette entreprise. Elle préfère diviser son marché selon 5 types de segmentation pour en faire une analyse plus efficace. Contributions : La recherche Marketing & Internet '7 Le web : l’outil de prédilection pour la recherche marketing (Michael Bisson, Données)' Cette page nous parle d'une étude qui a démontrée l'importance de l'utilisation d'internet dans le domaine de la recherche, des prévisions sont également faites. '8 E-Commerce & Internet Business Overview (Myriam Simard, Données)' Ce lien nous mène à une page web contenant des données statistiques sur l’ e-commerce et l’Internet ainsi que sur les activités «online » des utilisateurs d’Internet. Statistique de 2010. '9 Monde : Les sites de réseaux sociaux (Luc Spinner, Données)' Voici un lien avec un échantillon de données assez complètes sur l'utilisation des réseaux sociaux dans le monde. '10 Four in ten seniors go online (Donald Beaudry, Données)' Ce lien nous donne accès à des données compilées en décembre 2009 sur l'adoption de l'Internet des différentes strates de population américaine et particulièrement celle des personnes âgées. '11 Globalpark Annual Market Research Software Survey 2010 (Émilie Lavoie, Données)' Le Golbalpark Annual MR Software survey 2010 une enquête menée par la firme Meaning ltd du Royaume-Uni quant aux méthodes et aux technologies utilisées par les firmes de recherche. '12 Social commerce statistics (Marc-André Ladouceur, Données et articles)' La page "Social Commerce Statistics" de Bazaar Voice regroupe une panoplie de données marketing reliés à différents sujets pertinents. Toutefois, pour cette section du Wiki, je retiens les données provenant de la section "Marketer demande for ratings & review". Cette section montre comment une bonne utilisation des critiques et des commentaires des clients à travers une vigie marketing efficace peut s’avérer pertinente et bénéfique pour l'entreprise. '13 U.S. proposes online privacy bill of rights (Vanessa Marsan, Article)' Cet article réfère au respect des informations privées des internautes et des impacts de l'utilisation sans autorisation de celle-ci pour la recherche marketing. Pour les intéressés/motivés voici le document complet déposé par la Maison Blanche : http://www.whitehouse.gov/sites/default/files/privacy-final.pdf '14 Le marketing ciblé via recherche locale et mobile (Maxime Girard, Autre source)' Une étude récente publiée par Comscore montre que plus de gens se tournent vers les plateformes en ligne et le mobile pour trouver des informations commerciales locales. Contributions : La recherche Marketing & l'Analytique Web '15 US Web Analytics Forecast, 2008 To 2014 (Eone Bathaa, Données)' Rapport de recherche sur les prévisions de dépenses en analytique web aux États-Unis, pour les années 2008 à 2014, selon Forrester. '16 Recherche Marketing & Etudes Internet (Alexandre Charette, Autre source)' Ce blog nous fournit des réflexions sur les études marketing, les clés pour réussir les études en ligne, ainsi que différentes présentations sur les dernières tendances dans la recherche marketing en ligne. Egalement, différents services destinée à des entreprises qui souhaiteraient réaliser une étude de ce type sont offerts. '17 Flawed Tools: The Efficacy of Group Research Methods to Generate Customer Ideas (Jean-François René, Données)' L'auteur de cet article démontre que l'utilisation des techniques de groupes est inefficiente dans le développement de nouveaux produits. '18 THE WORLD IN 2010 - Facts and Figures (Clément Rovère, Données)' Ce rapport présente des mesures de l’accès aux télécommunications, notamment le nombre d’utilisateurs d’internet dans les différentes zones du monde. Rapport présenté en 2010 par l’ITU (institution spécialisée des Nations Unies pour les technologies de l’information et de la communication). '19 10 conseils pour réussir un sondage HADOPI (Yan Dalpé, Article) ' 10 conseils pour réussir un sondage dans les règle d'HADOPI (Haute Autorité pour la diffusion des œuvres et la protection des droits sur Internet). '20 Small business market research (Daniel Lobato, Article)' Cet article présente une liste de conditions préalables au succès de la recherche marketing pour les petites entreprises. '21 Introducing focus groups (Vincent Métivier, Article) ' L’auteure, Jenny Kitzinger, présente les circonstances principales lors desquelles la formation de ''focus group est une des solutions idéalement envisageables pour la recherche marketing. Au moment d’écrire cet article, Mme Kitzinger était membre-recherchiste dans un groupe d’étude sur les médias au sein du Département de sociologie de l’Université de Glasgow. 22 The impact of material incentives on response quantity, response quality, sample composition, survey outcome, and cost in online access panels (Johan Rousset, Article) Cette étude presente les effets sur les résultats et la motivation des participants dans le cadre des panels en ligne offrant des récompenses. 23 Automated Marketing Research using Online Customer Reviews (Julie St-Pierre, Article) Cette étude propose d’utiliser les commentaires générés –gratuitement et sans sollicitation –par les utilisateurs sur les sites et forums à propos des produits, services ou marques dans le cadre de la recherche et la veille marketing. Contributions : Les données secondaires 25 CEFRIO (Abdellatif Hamdouny, Autre source) En se basant sur les résultats de vastes études menées auprès des adultes et des PME du Québec, le CEFRIO dresse un portrait intégré et actualisé des grandes tendances en matière d’utilisation des TI sur l’ensemble du territoire québécois. 26 The Perils of Market Research (Eder Turrubiarte Sierra, Autre source) Cet article nous informe sur les risques d’utiliser "market research", quelques éléments indispensables à considérer sont suggérés par l'auteur Steve McKee. 27 Market research and statistics (Sophie Bouchard, Autre source) Le site du gouvernement du Canada offre un outil gratuit très utile pour toute compagnie souhaitant faire une recherche de marché. En plus d’offrir une foule d’information à jour sur le marché Canadien (Démographie, Économie, Environnement, etc.), ce site propose des conseils pour créer une campagne de recherche de marché effective. 28 Association de Recherche et de l'Intelligence Marketing (Jessica Martel, Autre source) L'ARIM (Association de Recherche et de l'Intelligence Marketing) est une association canadienne qui regroupe des milliers de praticiens et plusieurs agences de recherche marketing. Ainsi, sur ce site, en devenant membre, il est possible d'avoir accès à plusieurs informations sur l'industrie, à différents conseils dans le domaine, aux récentes découvertes et recherches, etc.